L'amour d'un homme pour un Homme
by Ai'Feather
Summary: Comme si une seule chose sur cette Terre pouvait éteindre les plaintes qui se déchirent en moi. Comme si une seule chose sur cette Terre pouvait prétendre effacer la partie de ton âme que tu as gravé en moi. Comme si ...


L'air pur de mon village natal est vivifiant, comme une caresse sur mon visage : doux, délicat et éphémère. Comme si chaque aspiration me faisait renaître, me poussant dés lors à m'abandonner à sa danse. Pourtant sa force me désarme et sa fraîcheur me brûle la peau. J'aime cette sensation que me livre sa fureur tel un monstre indompté, emplie de rage et de colère, un monstre tel que moi qui erre sans but précis à travers les rues vides de la ville. Je vois défiler devant mes yeux ces devantures de magasins presque vides, ces maisons branlantes, ces terrains de jeux pour enfants tombant en ruine. Je marche jusqu'à me perdre dans ces paysages, jusqu'à me perdre dans le temps qui s'écoule. Une éternité semble avoir succombé et chaque grain du sablier de la vie est une entaille à mon âme. Je ne sens plus mon cœur battre, je ne sens que cette brûlure incessante qui le remplace. Je ne perçoit même plus cette vie qui bouillonnait avec ferveur en moi.

Je sais que c'est la meilleur des solutions. Que nous n'avons pas d'autres choix au risque de nous détruire et de détruire ce qui nous entoure. Je sais aussi que notre Amour est un cadeau de Dieu, reposant entre les mains funestes d'un destin qui se joue de nous. Te souviens-tu de cette phrase que je t'ai murmuré après une nuit d'amour où je me sentais libre de vivre, libre de t'aimer oubliant cette réalité qui finissait toujours par nous rattraper ? Te souviens-tu de la réponse que tu m'as délivré ? « _Il n'y a pas de destinée tant que les Hommes ne réalisent pas quelles sont les épreuves et les cadeaux que la vie leur offre ; ce sont les hommes eux-mêmes qui créent leur destin. _» Quelle ardeur dans tes propos et quelle enthousiasme dans ton regard. Je revois ton visage plein d'espoir penché sur moi, si tu savais combien, à cet instant précis, ton regard noisette avait pu me transpercer le cœur, combien ton exaltation avait déchaîné en moi une tourmente sourde et un sentiment d'allégresse tu.

Le vent souffle de plus en plus fort, se fait de plus en plus brute, siffle avec plus de véhémence, attire mon attention, me détourne du chemin qui me mène au bord de l'abysse. Cherche-t-il à protéger mon cœur de l'entaille que lui cause chacune de tes visions ? Comme si une seule chose sur cette Terre pouvait calmer l'incendie qui se joue en moi. Comme si une seule chose sur cette Terre pouvait éteindre les plaintes qui se déchirent en moi. Comme si une seule chose sur cette Terre pouvait prétendre effacer la partie de ton âme que tu as gravé en moi. Comme si … comme si une seule chose sur cette Terre avait le pouvoir d'effacer l'Amour que tu as fait naître en moi. Je fixe cette petite pastille blanche, condensé d'une promesse de délivrance et de bonheur.

Est-ce de ce philtre perfide qui aveugle nos sens et notre réalité, ou est-ce de nos cœurs purs et fougueux, que né la force et la beauté de l'amour qui nous lie ? Je ne saurais trancher une réponse sans nous mentir, mais je peux t'avouer la douleur de chaque pas m'éloignant de toi. Une douleur si sourde et sauvage qu'aucun cri ni aucune larme, qu'aucun gémissement ni aucune plainte, qu'aucun courage ni aucune fougue ne peut faire taire. Cette demi mort que m'inflige ton absence n'est pas le fruit d'un esprit malade, ces battements de cœurs fébriles lorsque je pense à toi ne sont pas le fruit d'un imaginaire troublé, ce que nous avons vécu, ce que nous vivons à cet instant est belle et bien réel. Je vis dans la torture chaque fois que je te vois si proche de moi feignant l'indifférence. Chaque fois qu'une autre s'approche de toi le regard emplit de tendresse une nausée m'envahit. C'est un brasier en moi, ne vois-tu pas que je suis en feu ? Je ne peux plus supporter cette culpabilité qui me ronge. Ce que nous ressentions, ce que nous ressentons à cet instant est belle et bien réel.

Aveuglés nous n'avions pas remarqué la couleur du pêché, ni ces nuages orageux qui se refermaient sur nous. Si sombre, si noir. Aujourd'hui je me perd dans cette obscurité, traqué jusqu'au plus profond de mon être, peu importe la distance nous séparant, même si tu n'es pas là. Je me sens comme un bateau à la dérive, perdant le contrôle et où mes larmes sont englouties par un mer déchaînée.

Le vent se fait plus calme, je m'assois doucement contre un arbre perdu parmi les champs. Je peux déjà sentir la pastille pétiller joyeusement sur ma langue. Agissant et délivrant d'une manière lugubre son labeur. Chacun de mes membres est prit de ce fourmillement familier et pour empêcher mes mains de trembler je me saisis de mon téléphone. Je ne me suis jamais rendu compte à quel point ce simple objet était le cœur de ce que nous nous cachions. Ma vision se trouble à la vu de mon fond d'écran. Ton sourire semble plus étincelant qu'avant, ton regard paraît briller avec plus d'ardeur, faisant écho à mon visage rayonnant fixant fièrement l'objectif. Je ne me suis jamais rendu compte à quel point tout paraissait plus dur loin de toi.

Cette fièvre qui s'empare de moi est-elle le précédent de ma fin ? Je me sens dépérir sans ton amour et pourtant je ne peux me résoudre à continuer d'offenser les autres. Les autres … Chang Min, Junsu, Yoochun, le producteur, les fans … Comme si au fond de moi ils avaient une quelconque importance face à toi. Mais face à ton rêve, face à notre rêve et celui des autres membres du groupe. Avons-nous droit de tout sacrifier pour notre amour ? ESt-ce vraiment mal ? Quand les autres aiment, il sont heureux. Alors pourquoi je pleure ? Pourquoi sommes nous les seuls à souffrir? Je pourrais tout quitter si seulement j'avais la permission d'aimer.

Quelle folie, Oui, quelle folie s'empare de moi ? Celle de t'aimer encore et encore, d'avantage chaque jour, de succomber à l'emprise que tu as sur mon cœur ? Ou celle de m'éloigner de toi, de tuer, seconde après seconde, nos âmes tourmentées en les privant l'une de l'autre ?

Je me sens faible à présent, fatigué du chemin que nous avons parcourus. Je n'ai plus de force comme si un souffle aspirait doucement ce qu'il restait de moi. Le cœur en feu, allongé au milieu de nul part j'ai la conviction que le poison des amants maudits de Shakespeare avait plus douce saveur et était plus douce torture. Cet incendie s'en sortira vainqueur et n'aura pitié de moi. J'ignore si la vie est plus grande que la mort mais je continue de me convaincre que l'amour l'est plus que les deux. Même si à cet instant tout semble perdu.

A travers les nimbes brumeuses dans lesquelles je sombre je peux percevoir ta voix … Je t'entends déjà m'insulter de tous les noms pour ce que je fais. Je perçois déjà la nervosité dans tes gestes quand tu découvriras mon visage blanc. Je ressens déjà ta détresse fiévreuse ou peut-être est-ce la mienne ? Encore maintenant je me dis que la mort est une douce délivrance. Mourir pour l'amour d'un autre. Qui m'aurait cru capable de ça ? Pour tous je suis le Héro qui accomplit dans vos rêves les prouesses digne d'un Dieu. Je suis devenu un pantin que vous faisiez agir à votre guise, encore aujourd'hui. Je suis un Dieu de l'Est à vos yeux. Mais quel Dieu ? Derrière cette apparence, derrière cette façade se cache un homme, un simple homme qui voulait faire rêver les autres. Qui voulait donner du plaisir et voir briller les yeux des gens. Mais qui aurait pensé qu'accomplir un tel miracle impliquait d'abandonner ses propres rêves et son propre bonheur. Pourtant je sais que jamais la passion que j'éprouve pour toi ne faiblira, sa force dévastatrice m'emporte, luttant pour limiter les dégâts mais c'est ainsi, il le faut, tu le sais, nous devons nous résigner, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix.

Mes yeux son aveuglé par le soleil et balaye le ciel d'un bleu limpide. Je revis chaque instant passé entre tes bras. Ce ciel si familier au charme qui nous envoûte … Ce lieu apaisant qui a abrité le début notre amour. A l'abris des autres il nous a caché le temps d'une nuit pour laisser nos cœurs s'ouvrire, s'avouer la passion si longtemps refoulée qui nous habitait. Aurais-je pu espérer meilleur endroit pour me détacher de ce qui me brûle ? Si j'osais, je prétendrais vouloir tes bras. Si l'on m'avait dit qu'un jour j'en viendrais à vouloir mourir d'amour j'en aurais rit à en avoir mal au côtes. Moi qui n'avais jamais connu l'amour, moi qui n'avais jamais ressentit cette vibration si particulière à la simple épellation de ton nom.

Le goût de tes lèvres fleurit de nouveau sur les miennes, la douceur de ta peau tressaille de nouveau sous mes doigts, les courbes de ton corps épousent de nouveau le mien, c'est cette magie qui m'enivre. Ressens-tu aussi cette douce chaleur qui irradie soudainement ? Ton visage me semble si réel à cet instant précis, je jurerais pouvoir le toucher et sentir le grain parfait de ta peau. Mon incendie s'apaise, je me libère de mes chimères alors que la mort vole à mon secours. Elle efface le regret de mon cœur en m'offrant une dernière vision de toi ; pourquoi ton visage est-il si crispé de douleur ? J'aimerais revoir ton sourire une dernière fois, entendre ton rire qui sait si bien capturer mon cœur; rien qu'une dernière fois, croiser ton regard si doux lorsqu'il se pose sur moi, rien qu'une dernière fois. Mais est-ce sans doute un nouvel affront de ne serait-ce que le désirer …

On a trop longtemps fait semblant. Ce que je regrette le plus c'est de ne pas avoir la force de continuer. Je hais cet faiblesse qui fait de moi ce que je suis à cet instant. J'aurais tout donné pour avoir ton courage, ta force de caractère. Ce n'est pas un hasard si tu as été choisit pour être notre leader, une aura émane de toi, celle la même qui m'a guidé jusqu'à toi comme un fidèle perdu ramené à Dieu. J'ai placé en toi tous mes espoirs et tous mes rêves mais on nous a tout retiré. On nous a volé ce qui nous rendait entier. Comment pourrais-je continuer a te faire face chaque jour et obliger mon cœur à se taire ? J'essaye depuis trop longtemps. Il est tellement meurtrit que j'ai l'impression qu'il ne pourra plus jamais battre. Je ne peux plus supporter ce spectacle que nous jouons, vacillant entre acteur et spectateur. Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de jouer la dernière scène, de devenir le personnage principale d'une tragédie, de faire tomber le rideau sur cette mascarade, de couper les ficelles de ce pantin triste et silencieux.

Une dernière inspiration me brûle les poumons mais un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Cette douleur n'est-elle pas le signe que je suis en vie ? Encore un peu derrière ce masque mortuaire que je porte. Je rouvre les

Yeux et fixe cette pastille salvatrice. D'un simple geste elle se posera sur ma langue, avec une facilité déconcertante elle agira en m'arrachant à cette terre. Je regarde une dernière fois ton visage pixelisé et resserre l'étreinte autour de ce manteau que je t'ai pris. Il porte encore ton odeur envoûtante. Je ferme les yeux et porte ma main à mes lèvres. J'entends ta voix murmurer mon prénom et ton image s'impose à moi.

Alors que mon but est presque atteint, une larme roule sur ma joue, rien qu'une seule, que je m'autorise. Flancherais-je maintenant ? Alors que tout semblait si facile je me retrouve à lutter, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle de ma main, de mon corps qui refuse obstinément de bouger. Je rouvre les yeux basculant entre la détresse et le désespoir. Finalement je tombe dans la surprise et la douleur. Ton visage déformé par la colère et la peur se trouve juste devant moi. L'espace d'un instant je crois que c'est mon esprit qui se joue de moi mais ton corps haletant de ta course folle qui ta menée jusqu'ici se cambre devant moi. Tu es à bout de souffle, une main crispée sur tes côtés que je sais douloureuse, l'autre résolument fermée sur mon poing. Tu refuses de le laisser approcher de ma bouche. Ton regard me transperce le cœur et me déchire jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. Je peux y lire tout ce que tu ne peux me dire, ton regard se brouille de larmes et je sens tes mains se mettre à trembler. Je t'ai fait peur mon amour ?

D'une main que je sais froide et délicate je caresse ton visage fatigué. As-tu encore le courage de continuer ? Peux-tu continuer de faire semblant ? N'es-tu pas fatigué de cette situation ? N'as-tu pas mal de ce que nous vivons jour après jour ? Je pourrais tout quitter si seulement j'avais la permission d'aimer. Toutes ces questions silencieuses tu les balayes d'un seul mot. Ta voix brisé semble à elle seul transmettre toute la douleur et l'horreur de ce qui se déroule dans notre univers.

**Reste …**

Tu me serres contre toi avec ferveur, ton étreinte pourrais presque m'étouffer. Je sens ton corps trembler contre le mien, s'accrocher comme un naufragé à son salut. Mes joues son chaudes des larmes que tu verses, je surprends mes mains à se glisser contre ce tissu qui ma rattache à la vie. Un seul mot de toi et je balaye toutes mes convictions. Comment ai-je pu croire qu'une seule chose au delà de cette Terre pouvait calmer l'incendie qui se joue en moi. Comme si une seule chose au delà de cette Terre pouvait éteindre les plaintes qui se déchirent en moi. Comme si une seule chose au delà de cette Terre pouvait prétendre effacer la partie de ton âme que tu as gravé en moi. Comme si … comme si une seule chose au delà de cette Terre avait le pouvoir d'effacer l'Amour que tu as fait naître en moi.

Comme si même la mort pouvait effacer ce qui fait de moi une personne comblée. J'ai eut tort d'écouter mes faiblesses, j'ai eut tort de vouloir fuir ce monde qui m'effraie encore. Mais je sais que tu es le seul qui puisse me maintenir en vie, aujourd'hui je comprends que nous n'avons besoin de personnes, nous deux c'est bien suffisant et je puiserais ma force dans l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi. Nous vaincrons les épreuves et donneront à notre amour la beauté qu'il recèle. Cette pensée que j'aurais trouvé ridicule de romantisme avant s'impose à moi comme la réponse simple et clair à toutes les questions que je ressassais.

J'ouvre doucement mon poing et laisse tomber la pastille blanche qui m'apparaît à cet instant d'une pâleur anormal, j'ai perdu tout engouement face à son charme envoûtant. Je ne regarde plus que toi, je ne regarderais jamais plus que toi. Un sourire crispé et soulagé éclaire ton visage alors que j'essuie tes larmes, mon calme étonnant pour la situation t'atteint et nos doigts s'entremêlent pour lier à jamais la promesse que nous nous faisons silencieusement. Tes lèvres cherchent déjà les miennes, je réponds sans me faire prier à cette demande désespéré. Leur douceur me font oublier tout ce qui nous entoure, leur chaleur me fait frissonner de plaisir, leur avidité me fait l'effet d'une renaissance ; nouveau né respirant pour la première fois sa bouffé d'air, sentant pour la première fois la vie lui brûler la poitrine. Oui je me sens vivant, vivant dans tes bras, vivant quand tu m'obliges à m'attacher à la vie, vivant quand tes supplications m'atteignent en plein cœur. Trop longtemps séparé de toi j'avais oublié à quel point la vie semblait facile à tes côtés. Alors oui, oui nous vaincrons et j'effacerais d'un revers de manches mes faiblesses pour devenir plus fort et vivre à fond l'amour d'un homme pour un homme.


End file.
